


Not Subtle (and other Malec oneshots)

by pinkmercury



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Oneshots, Shadowhunters oneshots, but please read them I try my best, oneshots, tagging is hard, these are all short and terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmercury/pseuds/pinkmercury
Summary: hey! I have too many ideas in my head and not enough time or creativity to get them all out, so here's my best attempt at getting them down. Enjoy!





	1. Not Subtle

Magnus picked through the glass bottles sitting on his counter before deciding on the oldest one. His favorite, of course. A 1917 merlot. After all, he had to be at his best. He had met someone. A boy. Not just any boy, but the perfect one. His hair, darker than a starless night. His eyes, as blue as where the sun hits the sea. And his body, well, he was a Shadowhunter. I'm sure you can imagine. Magnus definitely could. 

“Alec Lightwood,” he had said when Magnus asked his name. “Well, technically, my name is Alexander, but everyone calls me Alec.”

“Alexander,” Magnus had said, feeling the name roll off his tongue. “I like that.”  
Magnus thought it was cute when Alec blushed. 

He had invited Alec over to discuss “business,” but he had other plans. As he boiled, sautéed, stirred, and served, Magnus couldn't stop thinking about how big of a risk he was taking. He had won over Shadowhunters before, but Alec seemed like the kind of person who didn't take any shit from anyone. 

This will be difficult. Magnus thought. 

***  
Alec had a feeling that when Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, invited him over by himself to discuss business, he probably had something up his sleeve. Nevertheless, Alec did not expect to see what he saw when he walked into Magnus’ apartment. 

There was a large table in the dining room, capable of seating at least sixteen. This table was set with two places. The two seats in the middle of the table. Two candles and a single flower sat in between. The whole scene seemed a little… intimate for business. 

“Hungry?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded. 

“Please, have a seat,” Magnus said as he shut the door behind Alec. Alec sat on one side of the table while Magnus fumbled around in the kitchen. All of a sudden, two full wine glasses appeared on the table. Alec rolled his eyes. 

Trying to show off, I'm sure, Alec thought. Making sure I'll accept his deal or something. Or maybe he's just lazy. 

Magnus came out of the kitchen carrying two bowls of what looked like pasta with shrimp. He set one down in front of Alec and one on the other side, sitting down in front of it. 

“I do hope you eat seafood, I'm terribly sorry. I forgot to ask,” Magnus apologized. 

“No, no, it's fine. I love shrimp.” Alec reassured him. 

“Oh, good.” Magnus took a sip of wine. 

The two were silent for a bit while they ate their pasta. When Alec was finished he decided to strike up a conversation. He didn’t want to sit in silence anymore.

“So, what business did you want to discuss, exactly?”

Magnus put his fork down. 

“Well, it’s sort of complicated.”

Alec was wary and curious at the same time. 

“Is it Shadowhunter business?”

“Sort of,” Magnus answered. “It involves Shadowhunters.”

“Does it involve the Clave or the Institute? Because if it does, I’m not the person you want to talk to.”

“No, it does not involve them. This situation isn’t as large and not nearly as complicated.”

Magnus may have fibbed a bit on that last part. It was definitely as complicated, possibly even more. He had no idea what would happen if the Clave found out about a Downworlder dating a Shadowhunter. Hell, he didn’t even know for sure if Alec was gay or not. 

The two boys sat in silence for longer than either of them would have liked to. They finished their food and cleaned up, all without saying a word to each other. Both of them had realized they hadn’t actually discussed the “business” Magnus was talking about, but Alec wasn’t eager to stay any longer. He grabbed his coat off the coat rack by the front door and left with a muttered: “see ya.” 

Magnus finished the bottle of wine.

***  
The next morning Magnus awoke with a headache that was both physical and emotional. He was weighed down with a hangover as well as the guilt from the night before. Guilt? Was that what it was? 

Alec woke up feeling like he was covered in something. He didn’t know what, but he knew a shower wouldn’t wash it off. He picked up his phone and found a text from Magnus.

From: Magnus

Sorry about last night.

Alec knew exactly then what he was covered in. Guilt and shame. He had known exactly what ‘business’ Magnus wanted to discuss, but showed no indication. He was even willing to discuss it with him, but he couldn’t build up the courage. He texted Magnus back.

To: Magnus

How did you get my number?

Alec expected for some bullshit excuse like “I got it from your sister” or something along the lines of that. Instead, he got something much worse.

From: Magnus

I’m a warlock. 

Like that’s supposed to explain something? Alec thought. He rolled his eyes, but hesitantly typed a reply. 

To: Magnus

I know it didn't seem like it, but I really did enjoy last night, despite how awkward it was. 

Alec waited--too long, it seemed--for a reply. He knew he had made the wrong decision. He was heading for a shower when his phone dinged. 

From: Magnus

I did too. 

Alec smiled and quickly sent a reply. 

To: Magnus

We should do it again sometime. 

From: Magnus

Definitely.


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Bane has always been one to flaunt his sexuality - when others aren't around, that is. When he finally gets a decent roommate, he's ready to go back under the covers. Can this particular stranger make Magnus more confident in who he is?

Magnus Bane was making drinks behind the counter at Starbucks, his campus job. He typically was at 3:00 on Thursdays. His shift started at 1:30, right after his last class of the day. After his 4 and a half hour shift, he was able to go back to his dorm and relax. Magnus always had the room to himself, since his roommate had been kicked out of school. It didn't surprise Magnus, either. In the rare occasion his roommate wasn't out getting drunk, he was passed out in his bed. Magnus learned to ignore him, then one day the school told him he was by himself. Today, however, when he got back to his dorm, there was a boy taking up the usually empty bed. He sat with his laptop on his lap and a textbook or two flipped open on his bed. 

“Can I help you?” Magnus asked the boy. He was obviously settled in. The bedside table was scattered with pencils, the small bookshelf was full, and the closet was no longer empty. 

“Oh, sorry, I'm your new roommate,” the boy stated. “Did they not tell you I was coming?”

“Not that I know of.” Magnus threw himself and his bag onto his bed and pulled out his laptop. He opened his email, and sure enough, an unread email from the school was sitting at the top of the page. 

“I stand corrected,” Magnus said as he closed his laptop. He stood up and strode over to the boy, sticking his hand out. “Magnus.”

The boy took Magnus’ hand. “Alec.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Alec.” Magnus walked over to the small fridge by his desk and pulled out a bottle of water. He was a thirsty bitch, after all. “So, what are you majoring in? If you don't mind my asking.”

“Not at all. I'm majoring in law and minoring in business,” Alec said, closing his laptop, then the two books. “You?”

“Undecided.” Magnus flopped on his bed, facing Alec. “I’ve kind of got an interest in everything. I think I might be leaning more towards business, something like PR and marketing, perhaps.”

“Cool.”

“So, did you transfer from another college, or were you taking time off?”

“I was enrolled in a community college, but realized it wasn't really what I needed, so I transferred here.”

“Where was this community college?”

“Brooklyn.”

“What a coincidence,” Magnus said, pulling out his phone. “I hail from Brooklyn as well. I was just going to run and grab a snack. Do you want anything?”

Magnus left as soon as Alec shook his head. He slipped into the hall, out of the housing building, and across campus to the dining hall. Once Magnus arrived, he sat in a chair by the window and frantically typed a message. 

To: Dot  
HELP. ME.

Magnus anxiously awaited a reply, tapping his foot and glancing over to the Cinnabon kiosk where the CinnaBabies (you know, the ones that come with a little container of that heavenly white sugary substance they call cream cheese icing?) was calling his name. 

Magnus’ phone dinged, pulling his attention away from the small bites of cinnamon-sugar goodness. 

From: Dot  
Which hot person has your attention this time?

To: Dot  
My new roommate. He seems really nice, too. 

From: Dot  
Yikes. I'm praying for you. 

From: Dot  
Also, I'm still laughing at your contact name. 

To: Dot  
“Freewheeling Bisexual ;)” is no laughing matter. What would be funny is “That Bitch Who Can’t Stay On His Diet” because that Cinnabon is staring me in the fucking face.

From: Dot  
Lol. So tell me more about this kid. 

To: Dot  
His name's Alec. I didn't know about him until I came back from work and found him sitting on the once-empty bed. I think I'm just happy to have something to distract me from all the horrible memories of the pungent scent of sweat and beer. 

From: Dot  
I'm guessing Alec doesn't smell like sweat or beer?

To: Dot  
No, he kinda smells like someone who knows how to put on body spray so that it doesn't become their entire personality. He smells nice. 

From: Dot  
So what are you waiting for?

To: Dot  
I literally just met him please chill out

From: Dot  
Fine, but don't think I won't be pestering you for an update every three days. 

Magnus closed his phone, still tempted by the sweet smell of slightly melty cream cheese icing. He was strong, though. Magnus was able to avoid the carbs, fat, and sugar and grabbed a smoothie instead. 

***  
Alec whipped out his phone as soon as Magnus had left the room. 

To: Miss Thang (Izzy), The Jesus To My You Need (Jace)  
Please help me

From: Miss Thang  
Which hot college boy has caught your attention, FINALLY

To: Miss Thang, The Jesus To My You Need  
Ok first of all chill, second of all it's my roommate. He's totally smug and he dresses like a bad boy

From: The Jesus To My You Need  
Let me guess, dark skinny jeans, t-shirt, and a hoodie? 

To: Miss Thang, The Jesus To My You Need  
AND a messenger bag AND glitter. In his hair and on his clothes. He literally has a 3x5 foot bisexual flag hanging above his bed. I'm shook

From: Miss Thang  
Damn, I'd probably be shook too

From: The Jesus To My You Need  
Amen

To: Miss Thang, The Jesus To My You Need  
Guys this is serious I need some real advice

From: The Jesus To My You Need  
Tap that

To: Miss Thang, The Jesus To My You Need   
Thanks, I'll make sure to do it as soon as he gets back to our room

From: Miss Thang  
Honestly, just get to know him better and maybe it'll happen on its own. You did literally just meet him, after all

To: Miss Thang, The Jesus To My You Need  
True. 

From: Miss Thang  
And also try to flirt w him

To: Miss Thang, The Jesus To My You Need  
Ok cool I'll try

From: The Jesus To My You Need  
Good luck bro

At that moment, Magnus returned to the room, smoothie in hand. He set his drink and keys down, took his shoes off, stood on his bed and began to take down the bisexual flag. 

“What are you doing?” Alec asked, confused. 

“Taking down my flag.” Magnus was blunt. 

“If you don't mind my asking, why?”

“I really only had it up when I didn't have a roommate. Not really the thing I want to make public.”

“No, you should leave it up, I… I like it.” Magnus turned around and Alec gave him a small smile. “I mean, it's called pride for a reason, right?”

Magnus put the flag back up and sat on his bed, grabbing a book and his smoothie. 

***  
“So, can we order in?” 

“Yeah, that's fine.”

Midterms were coming up, and Alec and Magnus were cramming. They, of course, had no free time, so they were forced to have food delivered. Not that Magnus was complaining. He loved take-out. It was all he ever ate when he had no roommate and didn't feel like socializing. He only left his dorm for the essentials, like classes and flirting with the occasional girl or guy. 

It had been a month or so since Alec moved in. He had given Izzy and Jace a fair share of updates on the Magnus situation, as Magnus had given Dot. Alec was seriously considering asking Magnus out. Little did Alec know, Magnus was planning on doing the exact same thing. He just wasn't sure if he should do it before or after midterms were over. Hell, he didn't even know if Alec was gay. Would it be weird? Neither boy knew or cared. All they wanted to do was kiss the other. 

Exhausted, stressed, and in need of a break, the two boys sat down to eat Chinese food and watch a movie. 

“Have you ever seen Pride?” Magnus asked through an egg roll. He and Alec were sitting on Magnus’ bed, their backs against the wall. Alec's computer sat on his lap. 

“The teen swim movie?” 

“No, this one came out like three years ago. It's pretty much my favorite movie of all time.”

“What's it about?”

“Well, it's based on a true story. You know about the miners’ strike in the UK in the ‘80s?”

“Vaguely.”

“Basically the miners' were striking for better conditions, but the papers and the media were kind of bashing on them, the result of this being that all the bashing was no longer directed at gays and lesbians, so this group of gays and lesbians created a group to support the miners. They go to this really conservative small town in Wales to get started. The movie is telling the whole story. It's amazing, I swear.”

“I mean, I'm down.”

“Nice.”

Magnus took the computer and put on the movie while Alec slurped up noodles. 

By the end, they were both crying. They had no more food to drown their sorrows in. 

“I hate you.” Alec sniffled and rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder. 

“That's fair.”

“So, are you like, dating anyone?” Alec sat up and turned to face Magnus. 

“Nah,” Magnus said. “Since my old roommate left, I really haven't had a reason besides classes to leave the dorm.”

Alec was relieved. 

“What about you? You have a girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend? No, not really my area.”

“Oh.”

Magnus realized what Alec meant. 

“Oh! Um, boyfriend, then?”

Alec had a mildly nervous look on his face. 

“Which is fine--”

“I know it's fine.”

“Good. Okay. So, boyfriend?”

Alec was a little more relaxed. 

“No, not currently.”

“Anyone caught your eye?”

Magnus playfully nudged Alec’s shoulder.

“Not really,” Alec chuckled nervously. 

“Do you… want to date anyone?”

“Maybe.” Alec smiled a little. “If the right person comes along.”

The two boys stared into each other's eyes for much longer than any platonic friends would feel comfortable doing. 

Magnus, knowing he could very well screw up his entire relationship with the boy in front of him, closed the gap between the two. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but didn't stop there. Alec ran one hand through Magnus’ hair while running the other under his shirt. Magnus ran his hands along Alec’s back. Magnus leaned back onto his pillow, pulling Alec down with him. The two broke apart, breathing heavily. 

“Any chance I'm the right person?” Magnus joked, smirking. 

“Yeah, I would say so.”


	3. Haunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This very short and very angsty oneshot is based off the song Haunt by Bastille) (I'm sorry in advance)

It had been a few months. It felt like a few moments to Magnus. He still missed him. As much as he wished for him, he would never come back. 

Magnus hadn't left the apartment. He didn't have the energy or motivation to answer any messages. He never spoke. So many people had been over to check on him. Dot, Ragnor, even Izzy and Jace. He was sad. He was drunk. He was alone. 

Magnus heard a short knock on his apartment door. 

"Magnus?" A muffled voice punctured his thoughts. He pulled the covers over his head, but not before slipping Alec's pillow under with him. It still smelled like him. 

"Magnus?" The voice was louder. He could tell they had entered his apartment. He heard his bedroom door open and dreaded what was about to come. "How're you doing?"

Magnus had been through this conversation every day for five months, and he was sick of it. He was sick of people trying to help him, and he wished they would leave him alone. He stayed quiet. 

"I brought you some soup." Dot was gentle. She had been gentle for the last five months. Nothing had changed. "I'll, uh... leave it here."

Dot set the Tupperware full of soup on Magnus' bedside table and left. Magnus was once again alone. 

"She's just trying to help."

Magnus didn't believe it. Overactive imagination. Loneliness. Grief. His mind was lying to him. 

Magnus sat up slowly, clinging hard to Alec's pillow. 

"Hey."

Magnus couldn't believe it. 

"But… you… you're dead." Magnus' voice was raspy from being dormant for five months. 

"And?"

"How are you here?"

"Oh, it's complicated. But what really matters is that I'm here."

"Alexander..."

It was a dream. Magnus had fallen asleep after Dot left. None of this was real. Magnus let go of Alec's pillow so he could grab the real Alec. Real? Was he real? Magnus didn't care. He was here. He was with him. 

"I have something very important to discuss with you."

"And what is that?"

"Do you remember when you were with Camille, and she pulled you back from that bridge? That hole you were stuck in?"

"Of course, but--"

"You don't have anyone to pull you back."

Magnus stared at Alec. 

"Y-yes I do. I have Dot and Izzy--"

"But they won't be able to help. It's been five months and you are exactly the same. You need to realize that you can live without me."

"But I can't live without you." Magnus started to tear up. 

"Maybe not, but you need to try to. Magnus, I love you, but I hate to see you like this, especially because of me. I know you can move on. And I will always be here, whether you're sad, or frustrated, or really proud, tell me about it. I'd love to listen."

Magnus put his head in his hands and cried. Hard. He felt a familiar hand on the small of his back, a kiss on his head, then nothing. He looked up and wiped his eyes. He was alone again. 

***  
"Magnus!"

Izzy ran toward the accessorized, glitter-clad warlock she hadn't seen out of his apartment for five months. The two were swarmed by Jace, Clary, even Simon throwing greetings and comfort at Magnus. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" Each Shadowhunter was either worried, surprised, happy, or all three. The Institute was abuzz as the group spoke to Magnus. Then, for the first time in five months, he spoke. 

"I pulled myself back."


	4. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we're bored and/or procrastinating, my sibling and I like to rewrite the lyrics of Hamilton songs to fit Shadowhunters. This oneshot is based off our version of Helpless.

Alec was leaning up against a wall at the back of Pandemonium, his bow clutched in his hand, keeping an eye on Isabelle as she wound through the loud, dark room. She swayed and shook her body in front of countless Downworlders while supposedly working. Alec had already told Isabelle to focus on the mission, but she didn't listen. He knew it was no good, so he kept to the shadows, hoping to get through this mission without being pulled on to the dance floor. 

Alec was offered a drink or two by a few Seelie girls but had to turn them away, knowing that he could not give them what they wanted. He rarely took his eyes off Isabelle, and he did his best to look unapproachable (which wasn't very hard for him). That was, until Alec noticed something out of the corner of his eye and immediately straightened his back, uncrossed his arms, and took the brooding look off his face. 

A young man with an outfit that, surprisingly, stuck out in the Downworlder crowd. He had a sort of dark, yet flamboyant gloom to his look. He wore a sparkly, dark purple jacket, matching pants, and dress shoes. Eyeliner surrounded his smooth brown eyes and glitter eyeshadow was swiped across his eyelids. His dark hair was combed back and dusted with glitter, and his face was… defined. A nice slender jaw and smooth cheekbones. His jewelry-clad hands flourished whenever he turned. Alec's heart skipped a beat. 

Alec wasn't sure if he should stay at his spot on the wall, or follow this beautiful man through the club. He reluctantly chose the latter and stowed his bow around his torso. He tried not to lose the dark man as he wove through the people on the dance floor, trying to move as quickly as possible without bumping into anyone. 

“Alec!” Isabelle grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, causing Alec to lose sight of the young man. “What are you in such a rush for?”

“Damn it, Izzy! I lost him!” Alec frantically looked around, trying to catch another glance of him. 

“Who? The demon?”

Alec paused for a second. He completely forgot they were on a mission.

“Yes!” Alec fibbed. “And I would have caught him if you had been helping me instead of out here messing around!”

Isabelle stopped dancing, looked at Alec, and put her hands on her hips. Alec looked at her. 

“What?!” 

“You're usually so calm on missions. What's different?” Isabelle raised her eyebrows. At that moment Alec caught sight of the man he had been looking for. He grabbed Isabelle’s hand and pulled her off to the side, keeping his gaze on the young man. He turned Isabelle to look in the direction of the mysterious Downworlder and pointed. 

“You see him?”

“You mean Magnus Bane?”

“Is that his name?”

“Yes, but he's a warlock. Why would think he was a demon?”

Alec sighed. 

“I didn't think he was a demon.” Alec walked back to his spot on the wall, and Isabelle followed. “Honestly, he's attractive.”

Isabelle gasped and grinned. 

“Alec!” She punched his shoulder and turned to look at Magnus. Isabelle raised her eyebrows, then made her way across the room to Magnus. Alec watched as she grabbed Magnus’ arm, smiling. Alec should have expected this. Isabelle always jumped at the chance to meet another hot person. Nevertheless, Alec returned to his initial position on the wall and watched his sister ogle the man he wished he was ogling. He was surprised when he saw that same man look over at him. 

Magnus and Isabelle went back to chatting for a bit, then Isabelle took Magnus’ arm in hers and led him towards Alec. Alec once again straightened his back (but certainly not himself), uncrossed his arms, and took the brooding look off his face. 

“Alec, this is Magnus Bane.” Isabelle made a face at Alec that said ‘talk to him, idiot.’

“Uh, A-Alec Lightwood,” Alec stammered. Should he put his hand out? Wave? “Nice to meet you.”

“Alec?” Magnus seemed curious. “Short for something?”

“Alexander, but I hate when people call me that. Only my mother calls me that.” Alec chuckled nervously.

“Alexander…”

Oddly, Alec didn't get the uncomfortable chill down his spine he usually got when people called him that. He just felt… calm. Soothed. Satisfied. Alec stared into Magnus’ eyes and could have sworn he saw a hint of yellow underneath the deep brown. 

“I leave you to it.” Isabelle smirked and moved back to the dance floor, leaving Alec and Magnus alone at the back of a nightclub. 

***  
From: Magnus  
Good morning :)

Alec rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It had been a week since Pandemonium. Alec and Magnus had exchanged numbers and texted every day since then. Alec liked to think they were getting pretty close. 

To: Magnus  
Hey :)

From: Magnus  
Sleep well?

To: Magnus  
Relatively. You?

From: Magnus  
I slept enough. 

At that moment, Isabelle barged into Alec’s room and sat on the edge of his bed. 

“So, how's it going with Magnus? Have you gotten sick of each other yet?”

“How long have you been awake?”

“Unimportant. What really matters is the status of your love life. Spill.”

“Relax, Izzy, we’re not even dating yet. Plus, I've already told you, I'm not gonna help you get a date with the guy I've been texting.”

Isabelle shrugged. “I'm just saying, if you really loved me, you would share him.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Go eat some bacon or something.”

Isabelle turned and left the room, shaking her head. Alec got out of bed, closed the door behind Isabelle, opened his curtains, then got back in bed. He picked up his phone and continued texting Magnus. 

To: Magnus  
Do you want to hang out later?

Alec hesitantly pushed send. He and Magnus had only texted since their last interaction. He wasn't sure exactly what this was. A friendship? A blossoming relationship? A fling? Alec didn't know, but he certainly didn't want to ruin it. 

From: Magnus  
That’d be awesome. What do you want to do?

To: Magnus  
I don't know, just thought we could get lunch or something?

From: Magnus  
You know that sandwich place on 9th?

To: Magnus  
Romano's? They have the best Caprese.

From: Magnus  
12:30?

To: Magnus  
I'll be there. 

***  
“Alexander, meet Chairman Meow.”

It was around 3:00 when Alec and Magnus got to Magnus’ apartment. They had eaten lunch at Romano’s, and Magnus had convinced Alec to get gelato. They decided to make their way to Magnus’ apartment to try and digest all the food they had eaten. The two had ended up sitting on the same couch as Magnus talked about his cat. 

Magnus stayed seated as he picked up a fussy gray-and-black striped cat. His pudgy legs flailed as he tried to escape Magnus’ arms. Magnus managed to tickle the cat’s belly before he squirmed enough to fall to the floor and sprint into another room. 

“As you can see, he's not the friendliest of cats.”

Alec chuckled. 

“I've kind of always wanted a cat,” Alec said as he watched Magnus brush the cat hair off his clothes. 

“So why don't you get one?”

“Nah, the Institute would never allow it. It would be a ‘distraction.’ Plus, I'm always busy. When I'm not out in the field I'm training, or teaching, or some other dumb Clave thing. I never get time for myself.” Alec sighed. “Sorry.”

“Don't be. I understand how much responsibility it is to be a member of one of the noblest families in the Shadow World.” Magnus rested his hand on Alec’s shoulder. He felt Alec tense up and immediately took his hand away. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Alec touched Magnus’ hand. 

“I… know this isn't a date, but…”

Magnus locked his fingers in with Alec’s. 

“Me too.”

***  
Two weeks had gone by. Magnus and Alec had hung out a few more times, and even gone on one or two proper dates, much to Isabelle’s enjoyment. No, Alec hadn't told his parents, but did they really need to know?

“Alexander,” Magnus purred as they were sitting on Magnus’ couch one night, Magnus with his head in Alec’s lap, and Alec stroking his hair. 

“Yeah?”

“What matters to you the most?”

“What do you mean?” Alec rested his hand on Magnus’ chest. 

“I mean, what do you value the most? What's the most important thing to you in life?”

“Well, family, I guess. Izzy and Jace especially. Why?”

“Do they know?” Magnus placed his hand on top of Alec’s. 

“About us? Izzy and Jace? Of course, why wouldn't they?”

“I mean the rest of your family. Your parents. Do they know about us?”

Alec went silent. He stared ahead as Magnus looked up at him. 

“Alexander, are you okay?”

Alec snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, of course.” Alec sighed. “Do you want to get dinner?”

“Alexander, you didn't answer my question.” Magnus sat up. 

Alec looked down and put his hands in his lap. 

“I don't want you keeping a secret from the people you love.”

“I know how my parents, my mother at least, will react when she finds out I chose pleasure over leadership. I don't love anyone who tries to keep me from what I love.”

“What are you talking about?” Magnus put his hand on Alec’s leg in an attempt to comfort him. 

Alec hesitated. 

“My mother is pretty strict when it comes to duty and reputation. She thinks a Lightwood--no, any Shadowhunter with a Downworlder is some abomination.” Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “I just want to be able to be honest with myself.”

Magnus traced his finger on the back of Alec’s hand. 

“When I was younger, being anything other than straight was, well, unheard of, to say the least. I had to hide my real self for over 350 years. Even today, there are still people, in the queer community and otherwise, who don't accept people like me.” Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head. “I know what you're going through.”

“What should I do?”

“Do what your heart tells you. If you want to tell your family, great. If you want to wait, that's also an option.” Magnus took a sip of his drink. “Do what matters to you.”

***  
“Mom, Dad, could I speak to you for a minute?”

“Alec, why is that warlock here? Did something happen?” Maryse sounded panicked. 

“No, I just have something to tell you.” Alec sighed. “Look, I know you want me to marry Lydia and, yes, I understand that there are duties to fulfill, but something came up.”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand. 

“This is Magnus Bane. He's a warlock, he's approximately 400 years old, and he's my boyfriend.” 

Alec waited silently for a reaction. Robert was the one to break the silence. 

“Son, I'm proud of you for standing up for who you love.” He walked over to Alec and put his hand on his shoulder. “It's something more of us need to learn how to do.” 

Without a single word, Maryse stood up and walked out of the room. Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand tighter. 

“Don't worry about her, son. I'll talk to her. She'll come around.”

Alec wasn't so sure about that. 

Magnus gave Alec a reassuring look, then let go of his hand and went to find Maryse. Once he found her walking, he stopped her. 

“Maryse,” Magnus said as he grabbed her wrist. Maryse yanked it from his grip, but did not keep walking. “Just think about this. Do you really want to do this to your son?”

Maryse whipped around to face Magnus. 

“I don't know who that is, but it is not my son,” Maryse said, her voice shaking. “What did you do to him?”

“Alexander is the same person he's always been. The only thing that's changed is his confidence. His happiness. He's finally able to be who he wants to be.”

“I don't know any part of my son that would put down his responsibilities so he could run off with some -- some Downworlder.” Maryse’s eyes welled up. “That in there, that is not my Alec.”

Maryse continued walking. 

***  
“I'm sorry, Alexander.”

Alec and Magnus were sitting on Magnus’ couch, Alec leaned over with his head in his hands, Magnus’ hand on his back.

“There's nothing you can do,” Alec sighed, taking his hands off his face and leaning back. “There's nothing I can do, and I shouldn't worry about it. I have you, Magnus, and if my mother can't see how unfair she's being, then I don't feel the need to let her know.”

“Alexander…”

“In the meantime,” Alec stood up and held his hand out to Magnus. “I'm in the mood for a trip.”

Magnus grinned. “Where to?”

“Anywhere. The sky's the limit.”

And with that, Magnus took Alec’s hand, threw open a portal, and the two boys disappeared.


End file.
